When Everything Went Wrong
by Bubblegumz
Summary: This is about a girl named Allena, and her family died a year ago in a fire, and she finds out it wasn't an accident, and now they're after her. Super scary. Please read and rate.


When Everything Went Wrong

My name is Allena. My parents died a year ago in a fire that destroyed them and my home. I survived because I was at school, while my sister walked home. When she walked in the house blew up because of a gas fire they had been trying to put out. So now I am an orphan, trying to figure out life on my own.

Now I have been adopted by a nice family in New York City, where lights are flashing and people are everywhere, making everything seem blurry. It's like this life is exploding in my face and my old life is slowly fading away. I would much rather be living back in the farm land where my family all lived, growing gardens together and making fresh dinners every night just because we could.

But this is reality, and this is my new life. And this is what I have to get used to.

I'm walking to the grocery store, where people are hurriedly parking their cars so they could get in quickly because it was so busy. I always walk places because it reminds me of my family that will always be there to me.

I heard my new cellphone ring in my pocket. Slowly and thoughtfully I pulled it out and saw it was from someone in Alabama where my old home was.

'Hello?' I say.

'Hello, Allena? Is that you?' said a familiar voice. It was my old neighbors, and I heard the cops I knew so well in the background.

'Yes, it's me. What's going on? Why are the cops there?'

'My, you have a good ear. Well, they're here to tell you something about your family…that we think you should know.'

'Put them on,' I said warily.

I heard movement and then a rough voice boomed in my ear.

'Hello, Allena. I haven't seen you in awhile. I just wanted to inform you that-well-this is not easy to say…but your families' death was not an accident. We were told to investigate the charred bodies and it seems that they were stabbed repeatedly before the fire started, we didn't know this before because as you know we weren't there until the house was nearly burnt to the ground. The trouble is that he's gone now…he's moving. If anything seems suspicious around your town you must call for protection immediately.'

I can't talk, it seems like someone is stabbing me with a million knives like my lost family. My skin is prickling and I suck in a breath of sweet air and let it out. Now I think I can speak to the cop.

'Thank you, but I wont be needing protection. He doesn't know I exist.'

'Alright, then. Hope you feel better. Bye, now,' then he hung up.

He hopes I will feel better? This is never going to be something I will just get over in a couple weeks? Hell, it may take years, or the rest of my life, but he says he hopes I feel better like I have the common cold?

I'm leaving the supermarket parking lot now, I'm not very hungry anymore. Besides, my new parents will be shopping today too, I'm sure they'll stop here.

I stop at the sidewalk of my new home, or another proper word for it would be a _mansion._ It's the biggest house I've ever seen! I'm walking inside now and I see my new mother, I guess I could call her that, cooking by a crock pot. I know I'll learn to love her, but now as much as my mother.

She's looking at me now, waiting to see what I will do. So as not to disappoint her, I walk up to her and say hello.

'Oh, hello. It's so good to have you home. Do you like it here? You know, I have always wanted a little girl and now I have one,' she smiled sweetly. It would have made any girl jealous. I can just feel every part of me now, every skin particle, every pore. It's the same sting that I will always feel. To know that I will love her but she's not really my mother.

'Um, yes. It's great, isn't it…' I said. I want to cry now, but I refuse to cry in front of her.

'Well,' she said still smiling

'Yes. I think I'm going to go up to my room, now.'

'Oh, well alright,' she said. She looks just a little bit disappointed, but all I want to do is go up to my room where I can be alone.

When I get up to my new room I am so relieved. The day has been so hard. But I do feel kind of bad for Kristi, my new mothers' name, where I left her downstairs.

For some reason my skin is feeling all tingly, like something bad is about to happen that I don't even know about yet. I want to go downstairs to see the new dog I live with now but I hear a scream and run downstairs to see what is going on.

The first thing I see is Kristi lying on the floor, I turn her over and her beautiful face is covered with blood, she is dead.

I walk to my new dads office and find him dead, but no sign of anyone…anywhere. It was like no one had even been here at all.

I am about to run out the door when all over the walks written in blood is a warning:

_I am always watching you._

I am scared now and I run from the room.

I ran all the way to the police station and chattered hurriedly through what happened, but when we got to the house the bodies were gone and so was the warning written in blood. The cops cursed and tell me never to fool with them and left. But I know I would never see my new parents again.

'You know I'm here, don't you?' a raspy voice called when the cops were gone.

'Who are you?' I said, very afraid.

Then all of a sudden I heard a shot and the man fell backwards. Someone shot him in the back.

I watched him lay on the ground and one last time he whispered:

'They've done me a favor. At least my brother will always live.'

I stare at him as he left this world and went who knows where, far beyond, and far away from my family.

The cops walked in.

'So you weren't fooling us. Well, he said he had a brother. We're going to have to keep you under cover. Come on, were gonna keep you safe,' the man said.

'Okay,' I said, crying. No one will ever be able to keep me safe as long as someone like him is alive.

We walk slowly to the car and he belts me into the back and once he sat down we drive for what seems like forever until he tells me to step on cautiously.

As soon as I step out he takes out a gun and shoots me in the shoulder, just missing my neck.

'I am the brother and there is no way for you to run!'

All of a sudden I feel my mind getting faint and realize that I am about to pass out, and sure enough, the next second I am out.

What I saw was my mother and my father, and my small sister. And they were okay!  
'Sweetheart,' my mom said 'You are always safe. We are watching you and we are helping you. You are going to live because it's not time for you to die. Keep us alive.'

I am crying now, I think this is a dream but I know I am really seeing them again and I walk towards them and hug them all.

And then suddenly the world is alive again and I am awake. I lay up and find the man gone.

A woman walks up to me now.

'It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. A woman came up to me and said a girl was needing help with a man. She said her name was Lily and to tell you she misses you,' as she said this I realized that Lily was my moms name and she really must miss me!  
'What happened to him?'

'He was too much of a threat, so we had to shoot him. He is dead. The rest of him family has been in jail for twenty years or was executed long ago. You will always be safe, now. Come, we have to find a permanent home for you.'

I am sad now, but it doesn't hurt as much because my family saved me. I know I will be okay now.

Another year has passed and nothing real has happened. The family is really nice. They have two dogs, two lizards, and five other children. They're very friendly so I'm sure I will continue to like it here. I know my family is always with me though. And I will never forget them.

THE END.


End file.
